bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Demi-Hollow
Wrong name Having watched ep. 10, I realized Jibakurai is not this character's name. Jibakurai is actually the Japanese term of an "Earthbound Spirit". Nor is his name mentioned in the SOULs book like other Karakura arc Hollows. So, does anyone have any other suggestions regarding his name? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 15:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, if he really doesn't have a name, then he'd just be another generic Hollow. As far as the policy goes, only the Hollows that have names can be put on the list of Hollows or be given their own article. In this case, I'd say that this article should be put up for deletion. Mohrpheus 20:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) There is an exception, as the 'Guardian of the forest of Menos' (or whatever he's called) does appear on the list. Though it is possible he should be deleted too, seeing as it is a list of named Hollows as stated in it's intro. Either way, the fact that he is not named does not make him just a generic Hollow. The story of Don Kanonji and Ichigo's fight with this guy lasts over three whole chapters! Plus he's one of the only Hollows given any type of Human history at all. We do have articles such as Dead Girl, Fat Ghost and Glasses wearing Ghost, I think his significance far exceeds any of them. I say this article should remain, even if this character was never officially named. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 22:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That's a good point. It's fair to say that the Guardian is an exception because he is at least given a title, showing that he is character of some significance. Now that you mention it, this Hollow did last a fair amount of time. I don't see any way to name the Hollow though. Mohrpheus 01:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) In the character book this hollow is referred to as "the demi-hollow" and is not distinguished from the demi-hollow it was. So I suggest we do the same. I.e. refers to this guy as "The Demi-hollow" and write his profile, and I am sure Weedefinition was going do do that anyway, to include his demi-hollow and full-hollow states. Also, Jibakurai article itself has to exist. It's has to be redirect it to the Soul#Jibakurai. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) So, are we decided then? I have permission to start 'The Demi-Hollow' article? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 07:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) vid-game can i make an "appearance in other media section for this thing? i'm sure it appears in the ds games run away...........Nueva Espada is born (talk) 19:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) If you reference it and follow the manual of style, yes.-- Relatives I'm curious. On the Demi Hollow's page, it says that it has a younger brother and a father. I've never heard about this nor do I think it is true. Aged Goblin added that to the page. So, is the information real or not?-- : Yes, it is real. I found that info in the 'history' section and added it to the infobox. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin'']] 02:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, silly me. I really should read it first :/ ::